


I've Got You

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin OTP Prompts Short Stories [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	I've Got You

_16\. “I’ve got you.”  
82\. “Just breath, ok?”  
86\. “Don’t be scared, I’m right here.”_  
  
He was in the basement of the Whyte Wyrm, walking through a pool of blood towards a body lying on the floor. He was terrified, afraid of what he would see if he got closer, but he couldn’t look away. He heard FP’s voice as if from far away: “Clean the mess up and help me with this here.” Joaquin stopped next to the body…looked down and realized that he knew this face…  
  
He woke up screaming: “No! Not him…please not Kevin!”  
  
Joaquin didn’t know where he was, but he couldn’t get up, because something heavy was lying on top of him and he got even more freaked out. Kevin!…He needed to make sure Kevin was ok…check his phone to see whether his ex-boyfriend had been online…a proof that he was alive.  
  
Joaquin pushed at the weight on top of him, his own breathing sounding harsh in his ears.  
  
“Joaquin, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”  
  
Joaquin stilled…had he imagined that? He would know that voice everywhere.  
  
“Kevin?”  
  
“Yes…hey it’s ok.  __ **I’ve got you**. You were having a nightmare I think. You called my name and were tossing around…”  
  
Joaquin blinked rapidly, he was slowly coming back to his senses. Kevin was here with him? He was ok? Or was this part of the nightmare…would he now have to witness how Kevin was killed? It was something which happened in his dreams all the time. He needed to wake up, he needed to get up and turn on the light. Joaquin tried to sit up again but was pushed back down onto the bed.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a warm chest, and Kevin’s voice whispered in his ear: “It’s ok baby,  **just breath ok?**  You are here with me. You are safe…and I am too. It was just a nightmare. It’s not real, Joaquin. You are in my bed, it’s ok…hey can you hear me? Joaquin?”  
  
Joaquin breathed in Kevin’s familiar scent, and finally, he was beginning to realize that this was real. He was with Kevin, was lying in his arms. Joaquin wrapped his arms around Kevin, pulling him even closer, pressing his face against Kevin’s shirt and something akin to a sob escaped his mouth. He realized that his face was wet from tears, he hadn’t even been aware of until now.  
  
“Oh god…Kevin. Please tell me this is real…are you really here?”

“Yes,  **don’t be scared, I’m right here.** ” Kevin was soothingly caressing Joaquin’s back and his hair. “Everything is fine. It was a dream Joaquin, just a dream.”

Joaquin was still upset, but being in Kevin’s arms managed to calm him down enough to not panic anymore.  
  
He hated this nightmare. He was used to the ones about Jason’s corpse or the nightmares about getting caught and sent to prison, but this particular nightmare was the worst of them all. Kevin getting hurt, getting killed. Joaquin had almost lost his mind the first time it had happened. He had hoped that it would never happen again, but of course, the dream always came back repeatedly to haunt him. The only way to deal with it had been to get up and stay awake, distracting himself with the tv or throwing on some clothes and going out, seeking solace in the streets of San Junipero, mingling with the crowd in a bar, checking his phone a thousand times to see when Kevin had been online last.  
  
But this was so much better…being here with Kevin. Joaquin’s heartbeat gradually slowed down to a normal pace, and he exhaled a shaky breath against Kevin’s chest.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Kevin asked softly, his hands still stroking Joaquin’s hair.  
  
“I..I think I can’t say it out loud.”  
  
“It’s ok babe. Did you dream about me getting hurt?”  
  
“Yes…I’m sorry Preppy, I really can’t.” Saying it out loud would make it appear more real, he couldn’t do that.  
  
“You don’t have to. But please tell me how I can help you.”  
  
“You already do. Just hold me please.”

“Ok, baby.” Kevin cuddled him closer, and Joaquin closed his eyes and let himself relax. He actually felt pretty ok again, and it surprised him because he usually never got over a nightmare so quickly. But being with Kevin seemed to be the ultimate cure.

They spent the next hour like this, Kevin holding Joaquin and after some time he even started to sing under his breath, some songs Joaquin knew Kevin liked at the moment. And Joaquin had never before felt so loved. This beautiful boy was comforting him after a nightmare, was holding him and singing to him and going out of his way to calm Joaquin down. It was all Joaquin had ever wished for.  
  
“Kevin?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Kevin placed a soft kiss on Joaquin’s head and then added: “You can stay here every night from now on. I didn’t realize your nightmares were that bad. You shouldn’t be alone.”  
  
“But…I can’t stay here all the time. Your dad won’t like that I think.”  
  
“I will convince him…and come on, he likes you! I think he will be fine with it. And even if not, then I will sneak out and sleep with you in the Serpents camp. I mean it, Joaquin. I won’t let you go through this on your own.”  
  
“Kevin.. you shouldn’t…”  
  
“What? Care about you that much? Well, I got a surprise for you! I do, and I won’t stop! I love you so much, and I will take care of you.”  
  
Joaquin chuckled. It was so cute when Kevin got so protective of him. Joaquin had never before had that in his life, and it got him every time Kevin did that.

“Thank you for everything you do for me, Preppy.”

“Don’t thank me for that, that’s what boyfriends do.”

“Yeah…and you are the best boyfriend in the world.”


End file.
